Braver
.]] Braver , also known as Brave Slash, is a recurring attack in the series, usually a powerful, non-elemental sword attack. It first debuted in Final Fantasy VII as Cloud Strife's initial Limit Break and is solely associated with him. Appearances Final Fantasy VII Braver is the initial Limit Break for Cloud. It is a single physical attack with a downward slash dealing 3 times normal damage. Performing Braver eight times teaches Cloud Cross-slash. Final Fantasy VII Remake Cloud uses Braver in the trailer shown 5th December 2015 at PlayStation Experience. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Braver appeared as a Limit Break ability. In addition, Cloud performed a move similar to Braver when completing his Finishing Touch Limit Break. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII While wearing the SOLDIER First Class garb, Lightning has access to Slayer which is the finishing attack for Heavy Slash. Its animation is cross-over between Braver and Cross Slash where Lightning jumps into the air, like in Braver, but the finishing animation is that of the Cross Slash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UH5ZKBV-9-s#t=0m27s Final Fantasy XIV Braver is a level 1 Limit Break for melee DPS Disciplines. The character summons a large sword which strongly resembles Cloud's Buster Sword and begins wildly slashing at a single opponent, causing massive damage. In addition, a variant of Braver called "Holy Shield Bash" is used by the boss Ser Adelphel inside the Vault. When used, Adelphel will target one single party member with a marker, he will proceed to stun them, and perform a powerful two-hit combo. Final Fantasy Tactics Brave Slash (originally localized as Braver) is a Soldier ability. As the Soldier class is exclusive to Cloud, Brave Slash is exclusive to him, but to be able to execute is Cloud must be equipped with the Materia Blade. It has a range of 2, effect of 1, speed of 34, and requires 150 JP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy Braver is Cloud's initial HP attack and is a physical, aerial attack with melee high priority. While performing Braver, Cloud dashes towards opponent to stab them, then jump up and slam them down with an additional effect of Wall Rush. Braver takes 40 CP to equip this ability, but mastering it with 180 AP reduces its cost to 20 CP. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Braver is Cloud's HP attack largely unchanged apart from having its initial CP cost is 30 (15 when mastered) and 130 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Braver is one of Cloud's Bravery attacks, though remains identical to its previous HP version, causing a shockwave at the point of impact. Additionally, holding down the button will charge up and strengthen the attack and increase the radius of the shockwave. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Braver is Cloud's original unique Soul Break and can only be learned from the Buster Sword (VII) relic. The ability deals a heavy physical non-elemental damage attack to a single enemy and costs two bars from the Soul Break gauge to perform. It can eventually be mastered once accumulating enough experience, however it grants no stat bonuses for mastering the Soul Break. Cloud also has access to a memory version of the Soul Break when Tyro parties with him in the Midgar Sector I and Mako Reactor No. 1 Record Dungeons. This version of Braver has the same effect as the default Soul Break, but deals less damage due to Cloud's fixed level in the dungeons. In addition, Braver is also an enemy ability used by Cloud when fought as a boss in specific events. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Braver is Cloud's ability and it can only be done when he's in Sword Stance. This sword technique can be done by pressing the Up + Down or Guard + Up buttons. Kingdom Hearts series Cloud is able to use an attack based on Braver in and . Cloud leaps into the air towards , stabbing the Buster Sword into the ground and releasing a shockwave on impact. In , Zack is able to use a similar attack called Hero's Entrance. The player characters can use Hero's Entrance as a finish command while using Zack's D-Link. Gallery FFVII Braver.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VII Remake Cloud limit break Braver.png|Final Fantasy VII Remake. FF7GB Braver.png|Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. VIIGB Braver.png|Ending to Braver in ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. FFXIV Braver.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Braver.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. Dissidia Cloud Braver.jpeg|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Braver.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Braver (Charged).png|Charged version in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFAB Braver - Cloud SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Braver - Cloud SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Braver - Cloud SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Braver - Cloud UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB High Braver - Zack Legend SSR.png|High Braver in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR Legend). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB High Braver - Zack Legend SSR+.png|High Braver in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend). FFAB Braver - Cloud Legend UUR 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend). FFRK Braver Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Braver EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Braver.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Brave Slash.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Braver.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Ehrgeiz High Braver.png|High Braver in ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. KH Braver.png|''Kingdom Hearts. Trivia *Afrojack composed a track called "Braver" for Final Fantasy XV, likely named after this skill. References Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Signature abilities